


On The Altar

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Camelot (Series 4) [13]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 11:37:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2506385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	On The Altar

**"On The Altar" Gen Merlin (Canon AU)**   
_Thirteenth Challenge: The Cup of Life_

**Characters/Pairings:** Merlin, Gaius, Freya, Guinevere  
 **Rating/Warnings:** K+   
**Genre:** Gen  
 **Universe:** Canon AU

 **On The Altar**  
When Merlin knocked the cup of life over and spilled the blood it contained, he took the distraction of Gaius dealing with Morgause to send it away with his magick.

Later when Gaius asked the location of the cup, Merlin could honestly say it wasn't found in the rubble. Only he knew where it was and only he could retrieve it. Only he knew its true location.

It wasn't the first time Merlin had used that particular hiding place but this time it was different. This time Merlin wasn't going to retrieve it unless he had no choice but to use it.

Deep under the surface of the lake the cup rested under the protection of it Lady, the druid girl Freya. It stayed there for many years until a plague threatened to take the life of Queen Guinevere.

Merlin took the risk and gave her water from the cup. A price was exacted by the cup. Guinevere’s maid died just minutes later. Merlin put the cup back and never went to retrieve it again.

To this day it remains in Avalon sitting on an altar beside Excalibur.


End file.
